In the summer nights
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Oneshot. Chifuyu looked after Ichika from a young age. She protected him from a lot. She was alone. Protecting, fighting. She had to be strong. She didn't have weaknesses or an equal. But maybe someone as strong as her is out there. Now, school has ended and she left as soon summer began. She had to think things over. Maybe that her one weakness could be something of a normal life.


By the questions of one my reviewers, he asked me to made a lemon, because I don't want to label my current story Mature. I'm not familiar with that material, but I decided to make a one shot about it by his suggestion

Some writers may think it's idiotic or low to write a lemon, certainly, because someone asked that, but I think it's interesting and fresh for a change.

More importantly, I have no idea what I could write about in my current story and how I should put it, so I decided to take it and began something.

I have a few ideas, I just need a way to put my words in paper.

This is placed between the time line of my two latest stories. This is after the last chapter of Crossed Paths, but before the story of To the other end of the world.

Note. I think this is the first Infinite Stratos lemon with Chifuyu which isn't an incest one.

I think most of you guys can see this as a lime. First one trying on this subject.

* * *

Well, here is it and I hope you guys like it.

Chifuyu walked along the coastline of Flanders. Unlike what she thought about Flanders, it was a nice place. It wasn't like Japan in which women had the upper hand, but the fact that Runners ruled the place, this was one of the last places on Earth in which men and women lived in peace and equality. She smirked.

The treaty didn't held stand here, but most people didn't care. They didn't knew Chifuyu, so the clerk at the airport asked her to tell her name, but despite she told him the name of the most feared Brunhilde, the man stayed calm and let her through.

She landed in Brussels and took a train to Oostende. From then on, she travelled to Duinkerke (Dunkirk in English). Why Kerlongsj did wanted to meet here, at his home, was a weird thing, but she decided to travel to the place.

Even it was at the other side of the world.

It was nice weather and the wind blew a fresh breeze of air, but she was the only one at the street. She walked around and looked at the beach. It was crowded with people, but they were sitting too far away to notice her and she couldn't see all of them.

She smiled, but deep down, she was jealous of these people. They could live a normal life. They didn't have to think about the problems she faced. For one day, she hoped she lived a normal life, but in the life of hers, nothing was normal.

Taking care of Ichika, protecting him, piloting the IS as the very first pilot. Being the Brunhilde, teaching at the ISA, nothing in her life was normal.

Maybe one thing that was similar to normal women.

A boyfriend or lover.

Well, she didn't have one, but often thought of Kerlongsj in that way. He wasn't her boyfriend, but they weren't normal friends either.

She thought back to her school life. From her elementary school to her high school.

Nobody of those men were interesting or appealing to her. No man was close to her skills and strength. That's why she thought that men were weak and why she trained Ichika so hard.

What didn't help was the obsession Tabane had with her. They were close friends, Tabane was a pain in the ass to live with.

She was the only one she associated with and she held off men more than Chifuyu did already.

There was one person of the other she cared about.

Ichika. He was her only family. She missed her time with him, the live the two had. Now, he was the only male pilot and he had enough girls around him. She understood it, but she didn't like it. At all.

Then again, Kerlongsj. He wasn't her boyfriend, but he was the only man that came close to her, regarding fighting and strength. She was shocked how strong he was. As she heard the stories of Ichika how he took out two pilots in his own, she got even more respect for him. She had to admit. He was the only male in which she found an interest.

He was nothing like Ichika in any way, but she thought about a few points.

He was respectful to her, but not like her brother. He saw her as an equal, not as a better like Ichika. Okay, their first meeting was rocky, but if she looked back at it…

Kerlongsj was the one she could rely on that time, not Tabane. He saved her life and that of Ichika at the warehouse during the Second Mondo Grosse Championship. He showed off at the escapement and was a very good sparring partner at the fourth time they met.

She was impressed and enjoyed a person could hold his own to her, even though that person wasn't a pilot.

The young woman got a blush as she thought as the last time they met. Her first kiss, she couldn't believe it she got it from him. Luckily, it was him. She would have killed anyone else.

It was soft, nice and caring. She enjoyed it. She thought he would be rougher, if she looked back it was him, but he gently caressed her.

She shook her head to get her blush of her face. Kerlongsj was interesting, but the two could never be together. Kerlongsj was leading the only thing that opposed the current world order and that stood up to the Infinite Stratos.

The hacker faction. A large group of strong, very well trained men with bio-mechanic weapons. She was shocked in how the men reacted to her. If they were sending their kids to the ISA, things would get rocky very soon.

She heard the lyrics of a song she never heard, but she knew the voice. A bit of a rough voice, going soft and when she followed it, she wasn't mistaken.

Oh how do you do, young Willy McBride  
Do you mind if I sit here down by your graveside  
And rest for a while in the warm summer sun?  
I've been walking all day, and I'm nearly done.  
And I see by your gravestone you were only nineteen  
When you joined the great fallen in 1916.  
Well I hope you died quick and I hope you died clean.  
Or Willy McBride, was is it slow and obscene?

Did they beat the drums slowly?  
Did they play the fife lowly?  
Did they sound the Death March as they lowered you down?  
Did the band play "The Last Post" and chorus?  
Did the pipes play "The Flowers of the Forest"?

She looked up and saw the man standing in which she had an interest and who she respected as her equal. The young man wore a dark orange sweater and he had his hood pulled up. He wore black trousers. He was a bit taller than her and even Ichika. Not weird if you consider that he was Western Europe. He looked over the shore and stopped his song.

He looked up to her and turned off his MP3 player. Her black eyes found a sparkling in his light green. A soft grin was found on his face and when he pulled his hood down, it revealed dark blond hair that almost turned brown now.

She wasn't mistaken. That was the man that stood up against the world order and the man she had an interest at. Kerlongsj Orlejov.

He greeted her with a simple. "Yo, Chifuyu." He said at the same tone as his singing. "I'm very glad you wanted to make the trip."

Chifuyu smiled. "Most Japanese women would never travel to this place, but" She looked around and with the same smile, "I have to say, your country is very beautiful." Kerlongsj shrugged. "Do you now understand why I like it here?"

He asked as he swayed his arm to the sea. "This is the only place in the world I ever find peace." She walked to him and much to his surprise, he got a hug.

"Eh, what do I have the honour for getting a hug?" He asked a bit surprised and he didn't feel comfortable at all.

"What, don't you like it?" She asked with a girlish giggle. Kerlongsj was dumfounded that even she had a side like that, so he responded with his common sense. He gently returned the hug.

"That's not the point. I find it weird you have a side like this." He reacted to her. They let each other go after a few minutes.

"How was your trip?" He asked as the two looked at each other. Chifuyu wear her normal clothes, consisting of her black overcoat and skirt. "Are you really comfortable in those clothes?" He asked teasingly.

With a giggle, she shot it back. "Are you obsessed with hoodies? Any time we meet, you wear those."  
"I like them. They're easy and cool. It's not so weird as you consider what Tabane wears."

Chifuyu smiled. She had to admit. She had two friends from her childhood. Tabane and Kerlongsj. The two women were close, but Kerlongsj was at least not irritating. Funny that the two were completely different from her.

As her strict, severe behaviour was not enough to hold men back talking to her, the persons she knew best, were so different.

Tabane was hyper-active, delusional and overly affective who loved it how Chifuyu acted with her like she did with the students.

Not to mention, she completely had no feeling of responsibility.

Kerlongsj on the other hand was in a completely another way different from her.

He was cool, friendly, level headed and a bit joking at moments. But whenever it was needed, he threw that attitude away and changed in a skilled and calculated warrior who was very good in the business of death.

She liked that of him. He was a good fighter and she liked the way he sparred with her. He didn't held back, but he never went too far.

"Well, why did you call me here?" She asked him.

He grinned. "To give you some info. They really are going to pull the plan to introduce hackers to your school. And I think it's best you get some way to deal with them."

Chifuyu crossed her arms and looked to the Flemish man. "You think I can't handle them?"

Kerlongsj slightly shook his head and went to stand at the fence that was placed to prevent persons from falling in the sand.

"That's what frightens me." He answered. You normally used the line as a joke, but now, he meant that. He turned back to her.

"These aren't pilots. These are schooler runners. I think that if they differ in almost everything if I compare them to your girls."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked at a tone some would say that was frightening, but Kerlongsj was one of the people who wasn't afraid.

"These guys are all well trained fighters and skilled killers." She was shocked by the look in his eyes. That was a look she noticed in the fighting. Fierce, searching for weakness, calculating.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Just like pilots, these guys got training from a young age. But unlike pilots, they don't have an easy life. Becoming a runner is as hard as learning to pilot the IS. Of that, that's the only thing they're similar."

Chifuyu leant next to the fence. "Go on."

"They're trained very well, but they're not as public and not as high respected as young pilots. For the persons in the organisation, they're respectful. They're humble and kind to most persons and they are used to a normal life, but."

He stopped and searched for the words he could her. "Pilots are not a thing they respect. They're quite aggressive towards them."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and the mood went a bit dark. "You think I allow that?"  
"No, but treating them the same way as the pilots isn't a good idea and that's why I'm afraid things aren't going to go well."

She looked up and her eyes had the normal size.

"What do you mean?" She asked at her normal tone.

"The pilots in the academy. Except for Ichika and his friends? How do they treat you?"  
Chifuyu bit on her right thumb. "As an idol."  
"You can say they worship you." Kerlongsj said at a tone that was half teasing and half stating a fact.

Chifuyu grinned at that remark. "So what do you mean?"  
Kerlongsj sighed and crossed his arms. "I think the guys I send you, well, they're going to respect you. Certainly if you agree with a few ideas. But they won't worship you."

Chifuyu chuckled. "That would be fresh to see."  
"Don't get used to it. They'll respect you, but they won't forget you're a pilot. I don't say you have favourites and I don't ask that of you, but if you punish them a bit harsher. I don't think that will end well."

Chifuyu let her arms down. "I get enough of this. Get to the point."

Kerlongsj buried his hands in his pockets. "Okay. The hackers I send you are well trained guys. The best you can get. The second years are ranked second, fifth and tenth on international level. They're trained in a group and act like that. Meaning they stand up for each other."

With a breath, he went on. "They'll respect the girls, but as soon, they act arrogant, shit hit the fan. They can deal with aggression, hate, disrespect, but they hate arrogance. As soon your girls act like that, these guys attack. And they won't hold back."

With a sigh, he ended his conclusion. "You can say they know normal life standards and will act like normal persons, but in a place like that, they act as hackers. And I'm most afraid of Ichika's harem if I can call it that."

Chifuyu smiled at that. "Well, actually." But the sky began to cloud. "Is it going to rain?" She asked with a certain disbelief. Kerlongsj grinned. "You never know. Come on. I know a nice place where we can talk."

"I hope they have sake." The young Japanese woman said. Kerlongsj turned to her with a daring look. "Don't count on it, but I don't think they'd disappoint."

Well, they didn't. Chifuyu couldn't believe that Belgium could be so good with drinks. The beers were the best she ever had. She heard of them, but now, she found it like heaven. Kerlongsj was happy to see his guest so pleased. He only hoped she could keep her liquor.

Which wasn't the case. Kerlongsj drank less than her and he knew what the effects could be. At the end of the evening, Chifuyu was acting like a girl.

"Eh, I want another one." The boy came to take the list, but Kerlongsj shook his head. "Sorry, ze heeft genoeg." Kerlongsj spoke in his native language.

"Ze heeft een behoorlijke slok op." The boy responded. "Komt 't goed met haar?" Kerlongsj stood up. "Geef me de rekening. Ik ben door." He took Chifuyu up and walked out.

It stopped with raining, but Kerlongsj knew the weather good enough. He made hast to get to his place. A flat he inherited a few years ago. He got it years ago.

The hackers got a lot. Kerlongsj was the owner of most effectives in the organisation, but he allowed the hackers to use it. They used them for sleepovers, as holidays.

By allowing the persons to live like that, they were used to normal life. They weren't for 100 percent normal humans, but at least, they knew what it was.

At the place, he threw Chifuyu at the bed. He blushed. She was completely different from her normal behaviour. It was a nice surprise, but it was also very uncomfortable for the young man.

She slept like a log. "If you're going to sleep, sleep in your underwear." He thought. He changed her clothes. He had a blush on his face. "Man, she is really good in fashion." He said when he saw her in her underwear.

In his head, nothing dirty came up. Ichika would act like a fool and wouldn't look, while other men would take this for the worse.

Kerlongsj just changed her clothes as a thing that should happen. He blushed, but only did what he had to do.

He never knew how to deal in the right way with her. For some reason, he had feelings for her, but he didn't know how he should tell her. He liked her, that's for sure.

For some reason, he was at ease around her. Kerlongsj smiled and looked around. The room was a five star suite. He sighed.

"I hoped to tell you what I feel for you, but now, in this state." Chifuyu was sleeping. "Good night, Chifuyu." He covered her with a blanket and walked out. "Maybe some surfing and then I hit the sack." He wanted to leave, but felt a hand around his wrist.

"Chifuyu?" He asked startled. She sat up and he gulped. With her half opened eyes, she looked cute. "Something up?" He asked. "Do you want some water?"

"Neh, Kerlj, did you ever – hic- had a girlfriend or anything like that?" She made small movements with her head which weren't coordinated at all. Kerlongsj had a incredulously look in his eyes. He could talk about a lot with Chifuyu, but they never got at this subject. He saw her as his best friend that was a girl and as a girl he had feelings for.

"Eh, no. Never had one. I eh, I never got the time for one."

"Lame, did I took your first kiss?" She asked with a giggle and a hiccup. Kerlongsj backed down. He searched in his head if he gave another girl a kiss. "Eh, you mean, before we left? Think so."

"Eh, why did you kiss me? I bet you're a virgin." Kerlongsj face palmed himself which caused Chifuyu to burst out in laughing. Kerlongsj sighed. "Talking with you isn't going to work." He mumbled. "Fall asleep." He said. He stood up, but he was stopped again.

"Don't leave me. I got something to tell you" Chifuyu was tear-eyed and now, in her underwear. Kerlongsj felt something coming up. "Man, she's cute. Never thought she was going to be like that" He thought.

"What?" He asked softly. "Did you give your first time to another girl?" Kerlongsj fell back. "No, I'm still a virgin. Why?" He answered, a bit annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, I want to take your virginity?" She said like a selfish child.  
"Come again?" He asked. Chifuyu walked to him. "Chifuyu. Please stop." He said while he tried to pry the girl off.

"Why? Do you hate me?" She asked. "What do I feel here?" She said when her hand was at his crotch. She looked back to him. Kerlongsj had no idea what he should do.

"Kerlongsj. I love you." She said suddenly. Kerlongsj became even more red.

"Cut the crap." He said and he threw her back. She landed at her back and he on top of her. He started to hack with his hand on her head. She cleared up and she changed back to the Chifuyu he knew.

"What happened?" She asked. "Nothing, you'll remember soon. I took the alcohol out of your system, but not your memories."

She was embarrassed as soon she found out what she told him. "Oh, my, what have I said?" Kerlongsj shrugged. He removed her hands and faced her. Their faces were inches from each other. "Were you serious about it?"

Chifuyu looked up and down. "What do you?"  
"I mean, you said you love me. Do you mean it? Because I like you." Kerlongsj reacted. Chifuyu was out her field. The man she liked told her his feelings for her. She looked down and back to Kerlongsj.

After a sigh, she broke the silence. "I love you. But are you still a virgin?" Kerlongsj nodded. "I'm still a virgin. What's the deal?"

Chifuyu looked down with a heavy blush. "I thought you wouldn't like it if I was a virgin." Kerlongsj looked to her and began to laugh. "What?"

"Chifuyu. Seriously? I like you for more things. That you're a virgin. I don't care. But I find it cute that you worry about something like that" He sat back and crossed his legs.

"I don't mind if you're my first. I can't think of anyone else I should give it to." Chifuyu looked to him. She smiled. "Okay, I think that you're the only one for me."

Chifuyu couldn't say anything more, after Kerlongsj began to kiss her. He softly laid her down. After a five minute of tong fighting, he stopped. She had a complete other way of seeing him. He treated her softly and despite the fact, he was going to lose his virginity, he didn't rush. She blushed more of the fact she thought about it.

He removed his clothes. She blushed when she saw how he threw away his sweater and tossed his shirt away. He had a very trained body. It wasn't packed in muscles like Ichika, but he was by no means unattractive.

Despite he had quite some scars, but she found it suiting. He went back to her.

The two kissed again as he laid on top of her. He touched her breasts and went up and down with them while kissing her. She went with her hand to his place and slowly began to jerk.

Both didn't have any experience with the other sex, but they weren't shy. They were with someone they knew and they enjoyed it. They acted on instinct and on the reactions they gave each other. After ten minutes of playing with each other, Kerlongsj removed her underwear. Chifuyu was already wet enough. He only gave it a look, before looking back to her.

"You sure? If you want to crawl back, I have no problem with that." Chifuyu shook her head. "Be gentle." Kerlongsj nodded. "I will. Promised" He ended it with a kiss.

He got back at her and he guided his manhood to her opening. Chifuyu clenched her teeth. It would hurt the first time, she heard so much, but like her first kiss, Kerlongsj was extremely gentle. He softly went on and made sure, she wasn't hurt.

He kissed her and bit on her neck, allowing her to loosen up. Only after that, he went on. He didn't sweep in, he waited. For him, this was also new.

He took his time to went in her. He didn't mind. For him, pleasuring Chifuyu was the main point. He didn't want to hurt her. He would enjoy this, but he didn't want to hurt her.

After twenty minutes, the two were connected. He grunted at moments as she gave moans, but most of the time, the two were kissing.

"I love you, Kerlongsj."  
"I love you, Chifuyu." He teased her nipples at moments and bit her neck. After a while, she pushed him down. He laid on his back and she proceed to lie on him. She bit in his neck and massaged his neck. Something he was sensitive for.

After twenty minutes, the two climaxed. Kerlongsj shot his load in her and he bit on her neck. She screamed softly and he let her go.

"Was I gentle enough?" Kerlongsj asked when he got his breath. Chifuyu nodded.

"Yeah, it was nice." She covered her body with the blanket while he sat next to her. "I love you, Chifuyu. I thank faith for meeting you."

Chifuyu smiled and went to sit next to him. "I only ask you one thing." The look in her eyes was suggestive, but he nodded. "Anything?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. We both have responsibilities. If they find out, well, we have a private life."

"But that's not a big part of it. I have no problem with that." Chifuyu and he were again close enough. "Want to again?" She asked. Kerlongsj could only grin on the question.

They made love to each other. Two warriors, two loners, two persons who's path wasn't easy at all. Two persons who lost a lot. Two persons of who's life exist of killing and fighting.

The most feared and respected woman of probably the world made love to the most feared and hated man of the world.

For the world, they were enemies. But for themselves, they became lovers. When morning came up, Chifuyu was sleeping and Kerlongsj was standing outside. He began to sing which caused her to wake up.

Oh how do you do, young Willy McBride  
Do you mind if I sit here down by your graveside  
And rest for a while in the warm summer sun  
I've been walking all day, and I'm nearly done  
And I see by your gravestone you were only nineteen  
When you joined the great fallen in 1916  
Well I hope you died quick  
And I hope you died clean  
Or Willy McBride, was is it slow and obscene

Did they beat the drums slowly  
Did they play the fife lowly  
Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
Did the band play the last post and chorus  
Did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

And did you leave a wife or a sweetheart behind  
In some loyal heart is your memory enshrined  
And though you died back in 1916  
To that loyal heart you're forever nineteen  
Or are you a stranger without even a name  
Forever enshrined behind some old glass pane  
In an old photograph torn, tattered, and stained  
And faded to yellow in a brown leather frame

Did they beat the drums slowly  
Did they play the fife lowly  
Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
Did the band play the last post and chorus  
Did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

The sun shining down on these green fields of France  
The warm wind blows gently and the red poppies dance  
The trenches have vanished long under the plow  
No gas, no barbed wire, no guns firing now  
But here in this graveyard that's still no mans land  
The countless white crosses in mute witness stand  
To man's blind indifference to his fellow man  
And a whole generation were butchered and damned

Did they beat the drums slowly  
Did they play the fife lowly  
Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
Did the band play the last post and chorus  
Did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

And I can't help but wonder oh Willy McBride  
Do all those who lie here know why they died  
Did you really believe them when they told you the cause  
Did you really believe that this war would end wars  
Well the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame  
The killing and dying it was all done in vain  
Oh Willy McBride it all happened again  
And again, and again, and again, and again

Did they beat the drums slowly  
Did they play the fife lowly  
Did they sound the death march as they lowered you down  
Did the band play the last post and chorus  
Did the pipes play the flowers of the forest

"Is that the song you sang when I met you yesterday?" She wore nothing as she walked to him. "Yeah, it's the Green Fields of France. It's a song that tells me one thing."

"That is." Kerlongsj looked back. "People don't want war. Peace isn't easy. For our lives, we have seldom peace. This song, for me. I don't want anyone to live a life like mine. Let me live this."

Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah. Peace is weird for us." The two held hands as the two looked at each other.

"Are you going with the youngster to the ISA? Anaton will need you." Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, I have a few things to do. I'll be there when you need me." She nodded. With a kiss, they stayed at the place.

After a week of talking, working and spending time, Chifuyu flew back. Kerlongsj brought her to the airport.

"A week goes so fast." He said when he parked the car.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But at the schoolyear. We'll be together." She answered. The two got out the car. Kerlongsj carried her luggage. They said goodbye at the customs.

The two gave each other a hug and a kiss. "Please teach Anaton some manners if you send him there."  
"Please teach Ichika to stand up for himself. Well, then. Saluut Chifuyu."

"Sayonara. Kerlongsj."

She left and she waved to the man. He sighed when she left. "I really love her."

"Is zij jouw vrouw?" One of the custom officers asked. "Mijn vriendin." Kerlongsj answered. "Je hebt smaakt."

Kerlongsj shrugged. "Wel, ze heeft meer kwaliteiten. Goeiendag."

Kerlongsj left with his hands buried in his pocket.

"The wish living with her. I don't know if I can hope for that."

"Old man." A voice shouted. One he knew well enough. He saw seven young guys walking to him. "Anaton. How was camp?" The young kid jumped in his arms. "Missed ya."

Kerlongsj shrugged. "I didn't."

Anaton crawled in his neck. "You guys can explain in the car." The group left.

Chifuyu made a text before the plane took off.

"Ichika. Sorry if I left so soon.  
I'm fine. I just have a few things to take care after.  
Watch the house and be safe.  
Chifuyu-nee."

End.


End file.
